


The Soul's Call

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Impulsive adoption, Self-Harm, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: The month before Spiderman Homecoming came out, Tom Holland accidentally showed the world his soul mark. An intricate and beautiful tattoo just above his right hip so of course, every fangirl was trying to convince him that they shared the same mark. How do I fit into this?Easy, I do share his mark but what am I supposed to do when I not only live on the other side of the world to my soulmate but I will now just appear as another obsessed fangirl to him?***Dedicated to my friend Jay_Green2000 who requested a soulmate AU with Tom Holland. Admittedly though, I don't think she asked for the torture I put her through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay_Green2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Green2000/gifts).



"You're moping again," I ignored my friend and just kept reading the article that someone on Facebook had shared.

_Power Couple of this Generation!_

"Earth to Jay! Jay?" I blinked a few times as my friend waved her hand in front of my face, blocking my view of the article.

"What?" I asked, looking away from my phone and focusing on my friend.

"What's got in your head, girl? You are swearing under your breath again," I sighed and turned my phone screen off; dropping it onto the black velvet seat next to me.

"People keep shipping them. They aren't together but people won't shut up about it or back off," I complained. I watched her role her eyes as she fell ungracefully back onto the carpeted floor.

"Unless you are going to make a big public fuss about it, Jay... You can't do anything," I looked away from my friend and focused on the black phone screen.

"You're right, I just wish people would shut about them... She isn't his soulmate," My phone vibrated and the screen lit up.  _tomholland2013 just posted a photo._

"I'll make some spag bol for dinner, you watch a movie with him in it before I tie you to a chair and force you to watch  _that_  movie again," I nodded my head respectfully but wasn't paying attention to my friend. Not when she got up and left. Not when she threw me the TV remotes. Not when she passed me my favourite drink.

The scent of spaghetti filled the room quickly but it only made my mind wander further away from the present and further away from home. I began imagining walking down the London streets on a cool summer's morning. The footpath below my feet made small echoes that were drowned out by people chattering as they hurried around the city.

I turned into a small coffee shop and walked up to the counter. The tables were mostly empty and the shop was quiet, making it seem relaxing in comparison to the crowded London street just outside the window.

"What can I get you?" The barista asked as she cleaned the coffee machine.

"Tently Forest Berries tea please," I ordered, grabbing out my purse to pay. The door behind me opened and closed, the little bell ringing as it did before I headed over to a table having paid for my drink. It was right next to the window and when the hustle and bustle died down in a few minutes, there would be a beautiful view of the park across the road.

"May I sit here?" I nearly fell off my chair in shock of the voice but upon seeing the soft smile on Tom Holland's face I nodded and righted myself on the chair.

"Yeah, of course. Yes, it's not taken..." I chirped before closing my eyes and scolding myself mentally.

"Good to know," I smiled awkwardly at his pleasantries towards my inability to be a normal human.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting anyone, let alone you. In a good way! I mean... I- I'm happy that you're here but... I'm just, I might go before I make this worse," I stated with a deep blush on my face. I grabbed my purse and stood up to leave but he grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Please stay," I ignored the rest of his words unintentionally as my eyes focused on the slight green and black image on the exposed flesh of his hip. The rest of the image was hidden beneath his lifted shirt.

"Sorry," He let go of my arm and pulled his shirt back down, covering the image. Not really focused on what I was thinking or doing, I grabbed his shirt and pulled it back up to see the whole image. A beautiful green tree frog was being lowered to the small pool of water beneath by a spider. The image was no larger than a saucer for a cup of tea but the coloured details were intricate and stunning.

"Um..." I zoned back into the world as Tom's nervousness filled the awkward space between us.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," I stated as I let go of his shirt. We both just stayed still as the awkward silence grew around us.

"I have the same one," I whispered to try and break the silence.

"Pardon?" He asked and I hoped it was that he hadn't heard me. "Show me,"

"Okay..." I lifted my green shirt enough to show the same image just above my hip on the right side.

"Jami?! Jami!" the image of the coffee shop and Tom left my mind as I came back to reality. A bowl of spag bol being pushed into my face by my worried friend.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," I apologised as I took the bowl and began eating eagerly.

"No shit," she answered with a sigh. I picked up my phone and opened it, the picture Tom had just posted was of him and Tessa on set. I couldn't help but smile at the picture, even Tessa was smiling in the photo.

"Go on. You're wanting to rant," my friend groaned as she put her dinner to the side and faced me.

"I just... I want people to stop shipping them together. They aren't soulmates and I hate her! She is nowhere near good enough for him! He is kind and sweet and funny... albeit he is also very clumsy with secrets which just adds another reason why they aren't together. If they were he would have already said something either by accident or on purpose but he hasn't!" I ranted as another tweet came up.

"What's it say?" I sighed as my friend inquired as to my new source of pain.

"Zendaya and Tom are so cute together. They just need to hurry up and announce their engagement," I said before throwing my phone at the couch so it wouldn't break before running to my room, pen in hand. I lifted my shirt in front of the mirror and began defacing the tattoo, unable to look at it or think about it without tears filling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jay?" I kept still on the floor as Bec knocked on the door. The soft thudding sound filled the dark room as a tear rolled silently down my cheek. I made no move to open the door or get out of the way for it to be opened.

"Jay... I know you're in there. Please open up," I focused on the slither of light that crept through the curtains, watching the dust as it danced in the golden glow of the late afternoon sun. I heard a small sigh followed by receding footsteps away from my bedroom door before silence filled the small apartment that I shared with my friend. I took a quick glance at the cracks between the door and door frame before looking back at the defaced pictures in front of me.

"Not again," I whispered softly, lamenting my actions once more. Pictures of Tom had been torn and ripped when I had scratched over his face with a black ballpoint pen, the item still laying beside me covered in ink and some blood. My soul mark began stinging slightly as I remembered defacing it in front of the mirror barely an hour ago; it'll heal and then this'll happen all over again.

I watched the blood from my mark as it mixed with the black ink, running a deep crimson down my hip bone before dripping softly onto the floor. The stinging began to burn as the wound throbbed, my whole body shaking slightly as I wept silently and watched my life tick by.

"Shit," I whispered to myself as I realised the blood wasn't slowing down. I reached for some tissues from the box on my bedside table, holding them over the wound and then held my shirt over the tissues as I got off of the floor. My room was now a wreck and the items strewn across the room in tethers only brought tears to my eyes again.  _Not again. No more tears._

I walked out of my bedroom, opening the door silently as I walked carefully towards the living room, each step sending pain into my hip. I saw Bec on her laptop in the living room but her attention was quickly drawn to me when I walked in.

"Can you help me?" I asked holding my shirt up enough for Bec to see my mark. I saw her look at the mark and her features softened.

"Get in the bathroom. I'll bring some things in to clean it after you've had a shower. Try your best to clean it," She ordered, pushing me back towards the small hall and into the bathroom.

"Can I just rinse it instead?" I asked through the closing door.

"Fine, but I still have to get some things," Bec answered before walking away. I turned away from the door and grabbed a cloth from beside the sink and ran it under some warm water. I dropped the tissues on the bench and held my shirt up and began dabbing the cloth on the mark, wincing in pain each time the wound was touched.

"That's why you shouldn't attack yourself with a pen, try a texter next time," Bec suggested. She held her hand out for the cloth on her knees to get a better look at the damage I had caused myself.

"I'm going to regret this," Wincing in expectation of what is to come, I passed the cloth to my friend already knowing that this was going to hurt.

"Breathe in," Bec suggested. I took a deep breath and bit my lip hard as Bec began scrubbing the wound. I could taste blood as it seeped from the bite mark in my lip but the pain nothing compared to the pain on my hip.

"Alright, are you ready?" Bec questioned as she stopped scrubbing, the beige cloth was now covered in black and red and my hip was red raw where it had been scrubbed. The vibrant colours on my hip glowed through the slight swelling and bleeding gashes.

"Do it," I pleaded, completely unready for the searing pain that followed as a cleaning alcohol was poured over the wound and held onto it with a piece of gauze. The pain began to subside into a numbness as my body adjusted to the pain.

"Why do you keep doing this, Jay?" I looked down to my friend as she began to lay steri-strips over the edges of the wound to hold it closed.

"He has no idea who I am. It makes me feel worthless and pathetic because if I meet him and show him my mark, he is just going to think I am an over obsessed fangirl that's trying to make him fall for me," I ranted, focusing on my thoughts and the words rather than the pain of fixomull being pushed over my skin to hold everything together.

"You are an over obsessed fangirl that wants him to fall in love with you. It's just that your mark is real and not a fake," Bec pointed out as she got up off of the floor with all of the rubbish and supplies that she had with her.

"And how would he know the difference?" I snapped somewhat angrily.

"You give him too little credit. He made a point in an interview that he wants to be with his soulmate and no one else, Jay. He'll know it's you," I watched my friends retreating figure until I couldn't see her before I looked back to my hip. I couldn't see the mark but I also couldn't see the wound that proved just how heartbroken I am.

I can still picture the damage I had done, cutting the legs off of the spider and turning it into nothing but a mess of ink with the pen and damaging the frog to make it look dead and not at peace. I defaced it to make it represent my feelings; my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look sad to be leaving," Bec pointed out as she walked past me. I stood in the doorway to the empty room that was once my bedroom. Dried blood still stained small sections of the carpet and small cracks in the paint showed where I had posters hanging up at one point or another in the past.

"Am I sad that I am leaving a dump? No," I explained to my friend as I grabbed my last bag from just inside the door and turned on my heel.

"But you don't look hyped to be moving to London. You know, the same city that your soulmate resides in," Bec pointed out as she followed after me with the final box of stuff from our apartment. We both exited out of the apartment and into the hall before heading for the stairs across from our old apartment.

"I am but there are over 8 million people in London, how are we supposed to meet each other?" I called back to my friend as we raced down the stairs and out into the lobby before we exited onto the busy city street where a moving truck waited for the final box and a taxi driver was putting the three bags that were already waiting into the back of his taxi.

"Is that it?" A man asked taking the box from Bec as I gave my bag to the taxi driver.

"That's it," Bec answered, her voice quietened by the rushed traffic on the street next to us.

"We'll give you a call when it gets to London," The man answered before the engine of the truck turned over and it rumbled past us on the way to Fremantle port where it would be shipped over to London.

"You ready to go?" Bec asked as she stood next to me. I kept looking at the open taxi door, not sure about what to do. Mixed emotions filling my body as I watched Bec crawl into the taxi.

"Get your butt in here," I smiled at Bec's comment before climbing into the taxi and closing the door.

"So London? That's a big move," The driver comments as we pull away from the curb and head for Perth Airport a 3-hour wait before a 24-hour flight waiting for us.

"Only if you let it eat at your mind," Bec answered with a nudge to my side. I glanced over at my friend and narrowed my eyes at her but it only made her laugh at my reaction.

"So are you two sisters?" the taxi driver asked and I tuned out to my friend's response and the rest of the conversation that took place, focusing solely out the car window, watching Perth fly by my window for the last time in I don't know how long. Everything blurred into a smear of colours, nothing catching my interest as people, cars and plants would fly past. Something ached in my chest slightly about leaving my home country permanently.

"Jay? Crazy blonde that still hasn't said anything?" I blinked a few times and focused on my friend, realising that she was on my left and standing in the open taxi door.

"What'd I miss?" I questioned as I caught a glimpse of the airport behind the brunette.

"We've been here for like 5 minutes so come on," I rolled my eyes at my friend before climbing out of the taxi, finding our bags were already out of the boot and waiting on the sidewalk for us.

"I gotta admit I thought you were kidding when you said we'd been here for a while," I joked as I slung my backpack on and grabbed my suitcase.

"You think I'd be kidding?" Bec asked as we walked towards the main airport building. I scoffed at my friends comment making her laugh as we walked inside, the area was void and empty except for a few lines waiting to access the check-in stands.

"And this is why you do an online check-in," I commented as I walked straight past the check-in stands and for the bag drops on the other side of the airport.

"You just want to press the buttons on the monitor don't you," Bec stated more than asked and I just nodded enthusiastically as I pressed the start button.

"All right miss I wanna press buttons, do you want a drink?" Bec asked as I put my suitcase on the bag drop, the little numbers coming up with 21.7kg.

"Yes please," I answered dismissively as I wrapped the bag tag around the handle and sent my bag off into the mysterious abyss beyond the small doorway. I pressed more buttons and put my friend's case on the conveyor belt and watched the numbers change from 00.0 to 22.9.

"Here's your drink," Bec commented passing me a lemonade.

"Thanks. I packed less than you," I pointed out as I took the drink and opened it while the tag for Bec's bag printed off.

"Of course you did," Bec laughed as she pulled my bag up in an effort to make a point that I had more in my backpack than she did.

"Nice tattoo," I turned to look at the male voice as I pulled my shirt down to cover my mark, hiding it from the prying eyes.

"Thanks," I said quietly wrapping the bag tag around the suitcase and sending it away, trying to avoid looking at the man.

"Is it your mark or just a tattoo?" The voice asked.

"My mark," I answered as I turned to leave.

"Jay. Actually stop, and look at who it is," Bec encouraged, grabbing my shirt collar and pulling me back to her side so I was facing the stranger. I sighed and looked at the person properly before dropping my passport and ticket.

"Holy shit," I swore before covering my mouth with my hands.

"Harrison Osterfield," He introduced, holding his hand out for mine.

"Jami Bielby," I stammered reaching out for his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you staying in London?" Haz asked while we sat in the chairs waiting for the plane for us to begin boarding. I glanced away from him and towards the cafe where Bec was ordering us all drinks before looking back to Haz.

"Uh, in our apartment. We bought one over near King's Cross," I answered, nodding my head to reassure myself that we did have somewhere to stay.

"Alrighty frog, one cup of Australian tea before you have to go to specialty stores for it," Bec stated enthusiastically as she passed me my usual hot beverage.

"One estranged Englishman since he asked for a cup of coffee," Bec continued handing another cup to him and grabbing the third for herself, recycling the tray she had.

"And let me guess... cup of water?" I asked motioning to the cup, knowing that my friend wouldn't have gotten a hot drink.

"Close! Hot milk and 2 'mellows," she answered proudly. I shook my head at her as I took a sip, the fruit like tea soothing my throat.

"How would you feel about going to the beach on Saturday? I'll bring someone who would be very happy to meet you," Haz pointed out, sending me a knowing smirk.

"It's winter..." "Summer. It's summer in England Jay," Bec pointed out, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah," I said wistfully as I remembered that England is backwards.

"Sounds good," I agreed with a small smile, nodding slightly.

"I'll make her wear a bikini to add effect," I slapped Bec's arm after her comment, finding that even though I was fully clothed; I was feeling self-conscious.

"I will kill you if you do," I snapped at my friend with a smile on my face, knowing that regardless of what I say or do; I'd end up in a bloody bikini.

"I'll make sure it's blue as well," my friend added to my dismay, earning a laugh from Haz. It looked like he was about to make another comment when a call for everyone on our plane to head to gates filled the space around us.

"And on that note, we are leaving," I noted as I grabbed my friend's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

"Hold on. Here," Bec scribbled down some things on a serviette and gave it to Harrison before she followed after me.

"What did you just give him?" I asked as I fixed my backpack and grabbed my passport from my pocket.

"Our address, your mobile number and mine," Bec responded as she turned around to face me, standing at the end of the queue so we can get on the plane.

"Bitch," I laughed at my friend as we took a few steps forwards.

"You love me," Bec joked with a broad smile.

"Enjoy your flight," A woman stated as the last person before Bec walked away from the gate and down towards the plane. Bec turned towards the woman and passed the woman her ticket.

"Thank you. Enjoy your flight," she replied as she passed the ticket back to Bec. Bec walked off and I walked up, passing her my ticket.

"Thank you. Enjoy your flight," the woman recited again as she passed me my ticket. I walked off to join my friend who had stayed behind to wait for me.

"Do you think they get sick of saying that over and over again?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder to see the woman doing her lines again.

"Well, I always got sick of having to talk to guests when I was working. The whole 'hi, I'm your waitress for tonight. Would you like a drink?'" Bec pointed out in a sickeningly sweet voice pretending to be holding bottles of wine, offering the imaginary items to me.

"Why thank you, I'll have a semillon sauvignon blanc," I ordered politely, holding out a pretend glass, waiting for her to pour my 'wine'. She grabbed an imaginary bottle and poured it into my imaginary glass as we walked down the hall, the plane door coming into view.

"How are you two fine girls going?" Haz asked and both of us turned around and rolled our eyes at him.

"Come on. We only just got rid of you!" I complained jokingly and earning a feigned expression of hurt from Haz.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, you took my ticket," Haz noted pointing to Bec. She looked at her ticket before laughing, handing the ticket to Haz and retrieving hers from him.

"My bad," she quipped and I just laughed at my friend before presenting my ticket to the stewardess and heading down an aisle for my seat.

"Did you know that he is sitting next to us? We are so screwed for this flight," Bec stated quietly from behind me as we waited for people to put their bags away.

"Damn it," I laughed, finally able to get to our seats.

"Ladies first," Haz stated from behind us.

"Geez man. You don't have a choice since you're on the aisle," Bec pointed out as I climbed into my seat and pushed my bag under the seat in front of me.

"Doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman," he pointed out with a shit eating grin.

"Just sit your arse down," I stated to the both of them as Bec put her carry on in the overhead compartment and sat ungracefully in the centre seat of first class.

"Remind me why we paid for first class if we have to put up with  _him_?" Bec joked loudly enough for Haz to hear.

"You wound me," he retorted as he sat down, bag under the seat in front of him.

"Good," Bec and I joked simultaneously making the three of us laugh. The three of us laughed and joked for the whole 23 hours straight flight to Heathrow airport, only sleeping for an hour or two because of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

“If we fly on a plane again, I am not being near you two,” I complained as I rubbed my eyes with my free hand, all of us were standing and waiting for my suitcase to come around the conveyor belt.

“We’re all tired, Jay. We will all suffer for this today,” Bec groaned as she stepped forward to catch herself from falling asleep. I bit back a laugh at my friend’s ability to stand as I saw my bag come around the corner on the belt. I focused on keeping my eyes open and locked solely on the bag. As I reached out for it, my eyes drooped shut and I slipped forward. I caught myself in time to grab my suitcase and not fall onto the belt.

“Well done! Encore!” Haz and Bec cheered, clapping their hands wildly while I tried to stand back up.

“A little help maybe?!” I yelled at the two when a set of arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me away from the belt, helping me to stand on my own two legs.

“Are you alright?” I felt my heart stop as I heard the voice, Haz and Bec’s faces instantly showing me that I was right.

“I think so,” I stated as my heart sped up and the arms unlatched from my waist.

“You think so?” I felt a whimper escape my mouth when I turned and saw Tom.

“She’s a little star struck at the moment,” Bec explained when I kept staring at him, unable to form a coherent thought.

“Alrighty then. Oh, mate. You gotta come see this girl,” Tom stated looking away from Bec and I and straight to Haz.

“Come on. There is one right in front of you that you need to meet,” Haz encouraged but the moment Haz even pointed to me, Tom shook his head.

“I get it, another groupie. I should never have let anyone see my mark,” Tom stated. I felt something inside of me break to the point of disrepair.

“No… Tom hear me out,” Bec pleaded. “She has no other tattoos and no other marks anywhere besides the one on her hip. That is her soul mark,”

“Yeah, maybe but it isn’t hard to have someone put ink over your real mark as well. Oh shit. Haz we need to get going now,” Tom stated to his friend after passing Bec off but not without a nod goodbye to both of us.

“Hang on a minute,” I snapped, the initial shock and then heartbreak of meeting Tom gone from my mind as his words hit like a wall.

“Yes?” He asked politely as he turned to face me. I grabbed his shoulder and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

“I am not a god damned groupie! And I don’t care what you think about what is and isn’t possible, you don’t know anything about me to make the assumption that I would ruin my mark for anyone! Got it?!” I snapped angrily before realising what I had done. The shock on his face and the expressions on Haz and Bec’s faces made it all too real as I let go of Tom and stumbled back a bit.

Everyone stood there, not sure what to do. I could feel my arms and legs shaking as Tom’s face got redder and darker where I had hit him, slight bruising all ready becoming evident on his cheek bone. I felt tears begin burning behind my eyes but I refused to let them spill as I tried to form an apology.

“If that’s the case, and you really wouldn’t ruin your mark for anyone, then why are there scars and cuts over it?” Tom asked. With that, I couldn’t help but let the tears fall as my heart tore itself apart. I swallowed heavily and shook my head at him before leaving, unable to face anyone that had just seen that happen. As I ran I could hear Bec yelling my name before the yelling changed from my direction to someone else’s but I ignored it as I ran for the streets above. I left my suitcase but I didn’t care, I knew Bec would get my suitcase.

“Where you going, love?” a man asked as he stood up off of his taxi.

“I, uh. I’ve got a friend coming. We need a ride to 39 Great Windmill Street London,” I explained as Bec appeared in my peripheral, anger covering her face.

“Let’s go,” Bec stated as the driver climbed into the front seat and we crawled into the back. I looked out the window as the cab began to pull away from the curb catching a glimpse of Tom and Haz getting surrounded by girls, all of them showing them their ‘marks’ in an effort to be with him. Jealousy flared up inside of me but I shooed it away as the memory of his actions plagued my mind.

“Jay. He will come around eventually but I swear to the gods, if he hurts you like that again I will kill him instead of punching him in the stomach,” Bec admitted bringing a smile to my face but the pain of what happened and the truth of his words hit home and again, I found myself hating the one thing that ties me to him permanently.

“Is there anything you want or that I can get you?” Bec asked as we rode silently through the London streets.

“No. Thanks though,” I whispered as the cab pulled up to the apartment.

“Come on. We’ll go get some shitty take away meal after we look around the place, deal?” Bec asked before she climbed out. I smiled to myself in agreement before I joined her on the side of the road and watched the taxi drive off after Bec had paid for the trip.

“Sounds like a plan,” I agreed before we headed up to the apartment. It was quite spacious and so very clean in comparison to the one we had been living in back in Australia. I glanced around and saw the white walls and pristine floor with small line between the floorboards below, deciding to follow the lines and see where they lead, I wandered off on an adventure finding one of the bedrooms and the bathroom across the way.

I checked down the hall to see Bec was in the kitchen, figures. I looked back at the bathroom before laying my bag down and leaving my suitcase in the door as I reached into the front pocket. Inside I had some paper and texters, pens, pencils, anything I might want to write with on the plane and for editing my story. Grabbing a pen I headed for the bathroom and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

***3rd Person POV***

“Jay! JAY?!” Bec screamed, banging on the bathroom door. On the other side, Jay could barely keep her eyes open as her body leaned against the bathroom door. Everything was numb, nothing hurt, nothing ached and nothing stung. It was like everything was at peace for the first time in a long time.

“Get over here and bring that arsehole so I can kill him myself!” Jay couldn’t tell time differences, everything just kind of blurred together until it just went black.

The sounds of sirens filled the empty apartment where Haz and Bec were trying to stop the bleeding on Jay’s hip. Tom was just staring unsure of what to do as he looked at the blonde laying on her back, pale and unresponsive.

“If we fucking lose her, I will make you regret your life,” Bec growled at the Englishman before going back to trying to get Jay to respond as paramedics rushed into the apartment. The three stood away from the paramedics as they checked Jay’s heart rate, blood loss and oxygen levels.

“She going to need a blood transfusion,” one paramedic noted as another crew entered the empty space with a stretcher. They moved Jay onto the stretcher and rushed her out the door for the hospital.

“Fuck you!” Bec screamed as she threw a punch at Tom, getting him square in the nose. The empty apartment was filled with a sickening crunch as his nose broke under the force. Tom stumbled backward a little in shock, his hand reaching for his bleeding nose as Bec went to hit him again. Haz caught her arm and held it back before she could get another punch in. She kicked out with her leg managing to get Tom in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

“Chill out!” Haz yelled at the angry brunette. As Tom was righting himself again, Bec lashed out again. Haz managed to pull her away in time that she didn’t hit Tom but he pushed her further away from them both so that he could help Tom to stand up.

“It’s his fucking fault that my best friend is in hospital! I’ll chill out when he’s dead,” Bec spat before stalking towards the exit.

“You alright mate?” Haz asked as Tom held his nose. Just before he could answer, Bec punched him in the stomach making him fall to his knees.

“I’m going to make this very clear for you before I go to the hospital to wait for my friend to wake up. I will _tolerate_ you being near my friend if she wants you,” Bec began as she knelt next to Tom.

“But if you hurt her… if you do _anything_ that hurts her, I would say I’ll kill you but I am not that nice,” Bec threatened before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door shut behind her.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” Haz asked as the two stayed in silence, the sound of the door slamming still echoing in the empty space.

“What?” Tom asked, barely able to keep his eyes open because of the pain.

“You could have fought back but you didn’t?” Haz clarified as he helped Tom get off the ground and towards the exit.

“I was a bit busy getting my arse handed to me to fight back,” Tom snapped slightly before sighing as they walked out onto the street below and into Haz’s car.

“We are going to go get your nose checked and then I think you’d better make sure you come to the beach on Saturday,” Haz pointed out as he began driving off down the road.

“I have a better idea,” Tom managed to say as he accidentally nudges his nose flaring the pain up again.

“I think she broke your nose again and you want to piss her off more?” Haz asked as he pulled into the closest hospital to where they were.

“She’ll either already be here or be on her way. Ambulance would have brought… Jami? Here,” Tom pointed out as Haz nodded when he said her name correctly.

“What are you planning?” Haz asked as Tom turned and left Haz behind. Tom went to the emergency department first to get his nose checked finding that it was indeed broken before he went to main reception.

“How can I help you?” The receptionist asked, not looking up from the computer.

“I’m looking for a friend, Jami,” Tom asked in an American accent, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment in case they were a fan. The woman typed in a few things before groaning in annoyance.

“We have 3. Male or female? The receptionist with a sigh.

“Female,” Tom answered feeling a little more annoyed than before.

“Room 209. Straight down the hall, first left. She’s just come out of emergency,” the receptionist stated in a dismissive voice. Tom shook his head and turned for the hall as Haz walked into the reception.

“Nice nose,” Haz quipped nodding at Tom.

“Very funny. I know where she is,” Tom laughed humourlessly before walking down the hall.

“What are you doing, mate?” Haz asked desperately as the two kept walking until the black numbers 2-0-9 came into view.

“Bec?” Tom swallowed heavily when he walked into the room. Jay laid on the hospital bed, blood and fluids being fed into her arms as a monitor showed her heart rate and oxygen levels.

“Sorry, darling. Wrong person,” Tom stated unsure of himself as he stumbled forwards. Jay tried to sit up but winced as she moved towards her right side.

“Did you need some help?” Tom asked rushing to her side. Before he’d walked in he was set on just apologising and leaving but now… now he felt the need to stay and make sure she was okay and happy.

“No. I’m fine,” Jay dismissed as her mind reeled back to his comments towards her when she first got to London.

“I want to say sorry about my comments at the airport. And I know that Haz already offered Saturday at the beach but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner on Friday night as well if you’re out of hospital?” Tom asked not thinking about his words and just saying what felt right.

“Thanks but no,” Jay dismissed but her heart hurt slightly at rejecting him. Tom nodded in response to Jay’s answer but inside he felt ripped apart. He couldn’t understand why he hurt so much but he knew he would do anything to make it up to Jami before the end of Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

“We don’t have to go if you aren’t ready to Jay,” Bec pointed out as I slid my shirt on.

“I’ll be good. He’s already hurt me there is nothing more that he can do,” I noted as I grabbed my towel from the bed and left my room, leaving my concerned friend in my doorway.

“Jay…” “I’m fine. He hurt me, I’m gonna get even,” I explained turning to my friend, cutting her off before she could begin.

“Me breaking his nose again wasn’t good enough?” Bec asked with a smirk, revealing that she was fine with my idea regardless of what she said to me.

“It was only a beginning. Now comes the worst,” I told her with a smirk on my lips as I shoved the towel into my beach bag.

“I’m concerned for his safety… the tiniest little bit anyway,” Bec commented before tossing me the cling wrap for my wound.

“Do I have to?” I groaned as I tossed it back.

“You can either not put it on and not go in the water or you can put it on and be an absolute bitch to him,” Bec explained as she tossed it back to me.

“What about… yeah okay. You explained those pretty well. Can you put it on when we get to the beach instead?” I groaned in annoyance as I tossed it back to Bec.

“Sure but it goes in your bag,” She agreed as it came back to me for the third time.

“Fine. Can we get going now?” I asked as I threw the cling wrap into my bag and closed it.

“Only because I didn’t have to convince you to wear a bikini,” Bec pointed out as she grabbed her phone and bag before heading out the door to the apartment. I sighed and shook my head before following after my friend with a smile on my face.

“It’s because I’m not allowed to wear tight fitting clothes while it heals,” I told my friend, knowing that there was no way for her to hear me. I threw my bag onto my back before I followed after my friend and down the stairs to where she waited ‘patiently’ for me.

“Took your time,” Bec joked as she unlocked the car and threw her bag into the back, holding it open while I put my bag in before she closed it.

“I gotta admit that I’m grateful we bought that ticket,” I pointed out to my friend as I climbed into the front passenger side of the car.

“$20 million dollar lottery prize? Definitely worth the $50 ticket,” Bec commented before she started the car and we began our journey to the beach. The whole drive was filled with loud music and the two of us singing along to whatever came on the radio. If a song came on that we didn’t know, we just made up the words and sang off tune, laughing at each other the whole time.

“They’re already here,” I groaned when I saw said people getting out of a car that had just pulled up. To further the embarrassment, it turned out we’d been following them the whole way here just about.

“Pull in there. 100 points if you hit one of them,” I exclaimed, pointing at the empty parking spot next to them where both Haz and Tom were standing.

“Yes ma’am,” Bec agreed turning for the car park and making it look like she was going to run them over. The closer we got the more I worried that she was actually going to hit them until Haz looked up. His face went pale as he grabbed Tom and pointed towards us, the two quickly running out of the way and closing the open car door.

“Lucky. Nearly got points for hittin’ ya’s,” Bec pointed out as she put the window down, the two boys walking up to the window.

“From yourself?” Tom asked looking into the car.

“No. From Jay. I was offered 100 points it hit one of you,” Bec quipped before opening her door and narrowly missing Tom with it.

“You just can’t hit them, can you?” I asked my friend jokingly.

“I broke his nose, I’m being semi-nice,” Bec pointed out as we both climbed out of the car.

“Fine… you can have 80 points for breaking his nose. But you still lost 300 points for not hitting them!” I pointed out as I grabbed my bag and threw Bec her bag. She managed to catch it before it hit Haz and we both laughed at his shocked face.

“Bitch, I nearly got points,” I snapped jokingly at my friend.

“It only counts if you hit Haz with a car. Otherwise, he is negative points,” Bec pointed out as she shut the car door. I slammed my door shut and huffed jokingly at my friend before walking around and joining the party on the other side of the car.

“So… what now?” I asked the boys.

“Let’s go swimming,” Haz suggested with a smile before he began walking towards the beach.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Bec and I stated in unison before walking off after Haz. Despite aching still because of his actions, I stopped and turned around to face Tom who we had all left behind.

“You coming?” I asked trying to be cold towards him. I saw his face drop slightly and I felt bad but I kept up my facade.

“You’re never going to forgive me, are you?” Tom asked as he walked closer to me, stopping about a metre away.

“I won’t say never but I will say that you are going to have to work really hard. After all, I’m not the only one you have to make forgive you,” I pointed out pointing to his nose before I turned and walked down to the beach. I could hear Tom’s steps behind me but I could also hear their slow pace. He was upset.

“What were you uh, What were you doin’?” Bec asked suggestively as I saw her and Haz waiting for me and Tom.

“Oh, you know me. I was falling over air,” I joked with a smile on my face. I took a step forward and actually tripped over nothing. A set of arms wrapped around my waist, narrowly missing my healing wound as they lifted me away from the ground.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked as he unwrapped his arms from my waist but laid his hand directly on my wound making me stumble and cry out in pain.

“Fuck! I’m sorry,” Tom apologised as he took his hands away. I clung to my side as the pain ebbed through my body and made my knees feel weak. I felt Bec’s hand on my back as I fell to the sand.

“Breathe in, Jay. Deep breaths,” Bec encouraged as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I kept taking laboured breaths as I tried to push the pain to the back of my mind, biting my cheeks to keep from sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

“I feel like you two are actually trying to be mean to him now,” Haz pointed out as Bec and I sat on the sand with him, waiting for Tom to return with ice-creams for everyone.

“He does kinda deserve it,” I pointed out as I looked over at the ice-cream van about 300 metres down the beach.

“Kind of? Bitch, it’s his fault you only got out of hospital yesterday. You’ve spent nearly your first whole week in a hospital bed!” Bec snapped before taking a deep breath.

“Does he actually deserve the pain you are causing him though? He is trying to apologise for his mistakes but you both keep stopping him before he can even start,” Haz pointed out making Bec roll her eyes as I sighed.

“I’ll forgive him when he can prove to me that he can truly be forgiven. He cannot buy my forgiveness by being a gentleman. There is only one thing that will make me truly forgive him,” I noted looking over to Bec. I saw her nod her head in understanding before we both turned to face Haz as he spoke.

“How is that?” He inquired with a small smirk pulling on his lips. Bec and I gave him a knowing look and then shook our heads.

“You want me to tell you so that you can tell him,” I pointed out and the smirk on his face fell quickly.

“You have got to give him an idea of what he needs to do or he is just going to go around in circles as he tries to earn your forgiveness,” Haz noted before the three of us smiled and ceased the discussion when Tom reached the group.

“Ice-cream for all,” Tom cheered as he handed the requested dessert to everyone.

“What were you three talking about?” Tom asked once everyone was enjoying the sweet treat.

“How long it was going to take for you to bring good ice-cream. Apparently, we owe Jay 20 quid each,” Bec pointed out after motioning to Haz and herself before grabbing a £20 note from her purse and passing it to me.

“Thank you,” I stated thankfully as I took the item from my friend and pushed it into my purse, surprised when I saw a £20 being passed to me from Haz. I took the note regardless but put it aside so that I could return the item to him at a later point in time.

“Well, who wants to go swimming?” Tom asked, looking a little uncomfortable. I looked over to Bec and gave her a nod saying that I’d be alright.

“I’m going in. Haz come join me,” Bec noted as she offered her hand to Harrison. Haz looked between the two of us before accepting Bec’s offer and disappearing into the blue waves down the beach with her.

“Are you going to go swimming?” Tom asked me as he stood up. I stood up, ignoring his question and removed my shirt. I looked down at the wound on my waist, grateful that the stitches were still holding the wound closed before I tossed my shirt aside and grabbed the cling wrap from my bag.

I began wrapping my waist with the cling wrap, able to feel Tom’s eyes on my body as I went. I dropped the cling wrap, twisting it and pulling it from my wound. I groaned in annoyance and picked it up, trying to untwist the item but soon dropped it again.

“Let me,” Tom stated as he grabbed the cling wrap before I could get it. I eyed him warily but left him to his hope as he ripped the twisted part off of the roll. He grabbed one end and held it on my stomach before pulling the roll behind my back and continuing to wrap it around my waist.

“I am sorry for hurting you, Jami. I had never intended to hurt you. I wanted you to be happy before I even knew who you were. I hoped that I’d be able to show my soulmate to the world, show everyone just how amazing they were and you are. You have an amazing sense of humour and you’re beautiful and I hope you can forgive me,” Tom’s voice was soft with sincerity as he apologised, his hands smoothing the cling wrap so it would hold together.

“Then you shouldn’t have hurt me to begin with. Ever since you showed the world your mark I have suffered and it only seems to be getting worse with time. Bec told me that I gave you too little credit and said that you would be able to identify me as your soulmate but she was wrong. I hope you find peace in your mind eventually because I will never forgive you,” I told him before walking away, leaving him standing alone on the beach with everyone’s bags as I walked to the toilets at the top of the beach.

I sat down against a door and broke down into sobs because of my rejection towards Tom but I needed to say it. Bec and I had been talking yesterday and we both came to one agreement. If Tom was truly sorry for the pain he caused me, then no matter the extent of my rejection he would still try to earn my forgiveness and not buy it with gifts. That he’d still try and be by my side and not run to some other person regardless.

“Jay?” I turned to look at my friend to see her concerned.

“It hurts. It hurts so much,” I sobbed, shaking my head as tears fell from my eyes.

“He’s in tears as well and I really do think he wants forgiveness, Jay. As much as it hurts, I think this is for the best and he will earn your forgiveness,” Bec comforted and I nodded as I continued to sob but now into my friend's shoulder.

“You’ll get through this, Jay. You will get through this,” Bec encouraged soothingly as she rubbed my shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you seriously sure you want to go tonight?" Bec asked as we headed for the pub that we were meeting Haz, Tom and some others at. We hadn't been told who, just that there were others going to be there.

"Why not? We can make them pay for dinner," I pointed out jokingly serious. We both began giggling as we tried to stop ourselves from completely breaking out laughing as we looked at each other. We turned into a random street somewhere in London when we saw the pub standing happily in the centre of the street.

"Park just there!" I called out as I pointed to the parallel car park that was right out the front. Bec smiled and pulled into the park just as another car began indicating that they were wanting to pull into the park.

"I'm first. It's ours!" Bec yelled at the car, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear her. I laughed at my friend as she continued her pantomime while she finished parking. We climbed out of the car and headed inside the pub.

"Bec! Jay! Over here!" We turned over to see Haz waving us over to him with a girl on his arm. Bec and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"We probably shouldn't take the shit out of him," Bec began as we headed over.

"But there is a perfect opportunity," I noted when we were almost there.

"Do it," We agreed in unison just before we reached him.

"I don't trust you two smirking," Haz pointed out as we reached him. Bec and I looked at each other once again before we broke out laughing.

"I want to introduce you two to my soulmate, Jasmine," Haz introduced, ignoring our idiocy. She smiled and offered us her hand.

"Jami Bielby," I answered accepting her hand shaking it curtly before she turned to face Bec.

"Rebecca Woodman. I'm curious, what's your full name?" Bec asked after we both saw Haz's expression.

"Oh, um," she began as a blush covered her cheeks and Haz looked worried.

"It's all good. You don't have to tell us," I noted to the poor girl before nudging Bec in the ribs with my elbow.

"It's okay. My last name's Harrison so it's, you know," Jasmine explained. I saw Bec turn away slightly trying not to laugh at her last name.

"That must be entertaining," I stated with slight giggles but trying not to laugh.

"You can laugh if you want. I did when Harrison introduced himself," The three of us laughed openly until our stomachs hurt with laughter before I realised that Bec had vanished.

"She went to the bar," Haz pointed out, pointing over my shoulder.

"That explains. Where is everyone else?" I inquired, Jasmine and Haz pointed over to the far table from where we stood. Tom was already sitting at the table with drink in front of him talking to a group in front of him.

"Did you want a drink from the bar?" Haz asked after clearing his throat.

"No that's all good. Bec'll probably grab something for me," I explained before excusing myself and heading over to the table.

"You must be Jami," I felt my mouth drop open as I looked at Benedict.

"Um, yeah. Oh my gods hi," I stated feeling a little overwhelmed but shaking hands with Benedict as he offered me his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Sophie. He doesn't keep his mouth shut about you," I shook hands with Sophie as she introduced herself, motioning to Tom afterwards. I quickly recognised the small mark on Sophie's hand as the same mark on Benedict's hand.

"Don't quite know why," I joked making Tom look away with shame but a blush evident on his cheeks. Sophie went back to leaning carefully on Benedict's shoulder and I couldn't help but smile at the sight but a small amount of pain ached in the centre of my chest as I wished that I could do that with Tom.

"Fancy seeing you lot here," I turned around and faced the chest of the new Australian voice and held back my inner fangirl as I looked up.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure, Chris Hemsworth," he greeted offering me his hand. I accepted his hand absolutely gobsmacked.

"Her name's Jami," Bec answered as I continued to stare.

"So she's the one that I keep hearing about," Chris responded with a laugh offering Bec his hand.

"Rebecca Woodman," She answered before passing me my cocktail and then accepting his hand.

"Wait... You keep hearing about me?" I asked as Chris's words caught up.

"Yeah. Tom doesn't stop talking about you to anyone," Chris pointed out. I smiled awkwardly and saw Tom scratch the back of his neck and sculling his drink.

"Okay, let's get off of that topic," Tom suggested and Chris's face immediately lit up with an idea as he wrapped his arm tighter around Elsa and brought her forward.

"I'd like to introduce you to my soulmate, Elsa," Chris began.

"Well, I feel like a ninth wheel. I'll see ya's later," Bec noted after shaking hands with Elsa. As she was about to walk off I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the group.

"Bitch, don't leave me here," I complained before pulling her over to the 10 seat table and forcing her to sit down.

"You need to stay. There's someone else coming but they're running late," Tom told Bec from across the table. I saw Bec glare at him and I nudged her slightly, trying not to attract attention.

"If you invited him then he probably quite literally is 'running' late," Benedict joked as some bread was placed in the centre of the table. Chris and Elsa sat down next to Tom with Benedict and Sophie joining them on the other side of the table.

"Who else is supposed to be here?" I asked looking around the table since Bec was set on sculling her cider and Haz and his soulmate Jasmine climbed in next to Bec and I. Chris opened his mouth to talk but stopped short, pointing towards the entrance to the pub. I looked over and began laughing.

"What?" Bec asked confused. I smiled and shook my head as I began drinking my cocktail, finding that it wasn't as good as it looked.

"Sorry I'm late," I saw my friend choke on her drink and begin coughing as another Tom joined the group.

"That was brilliant!" Haz managed to say between fits of laughter as everyone else joined in but I just smirked knowingly as Bec began heaving in breaths.

"I suddenly feel cold," Bec stated as she grabbed the shirt she had tied around her waist and pulled it over her arms, hiding the mark she has on her shoulder and now able to move her hair out of her face since she always used it to hide her mark.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Just take the damned shirt off," Chris ordered Bec making us all laugh.

"You have Elsa for that," Bec retorted making everyone laugh harder.

"Come on, Bec. Those two have already seen it," I noted feeling slightly tipsy as I knocked some of the used cutlery from my empty plate.

"Exactly. They've seen it and that's bad enough," Bec joked as she took another swig of cider.

"Come on," Haz groaned when Bec crossed her arms and pouted but smirking.

"Is that a cockroach?" I asked looking at something on the other side of Bec.

"WHERE?!" Bec freaked out as she jumped out of her seat. I covered my mouth with my hands and pointed at her arm.

"It's on your shirt," Benedict noted and we all howled with laughter as Bec ripped her shirt off of her trying to get away from the imaginary insect. She dropped her shirt on the ground and jumped back on her seat, standing on it and watching her shirt for movement. I dropped my head to the table and laughed, finding it hilarious that she reacts so badly when it comes to cockroaches.

"Oh you bitch," Bec swore, hitting my arm and dropping down into her seat again but not bothering with her shirt.

"Nice mark," Chris stated, pointing at her shoulder. She moved her hair over her shoulder before going back to drinking her cider.

"Where did Hiddles go?" Benedict asked as he got up and walked over to the bar. I saw Tom sitting on the edge of the table, across from Bec, but looking slightly glum. I bit back my pride before moving away from my friend and sitting in the vacant spot next to him.

"Are you all right?" I asked nodding to Bec to let her know I'll be fine.

"Um, no. Not really," He stated honestly as he put his coke back down.

"Tell me," I encouraged, seeing Bec move out from her seat but took no more notice.

"I don't know how to prove to you just how sorry I am. I want... I want to be yours and you to be mine but I just don't know how to make you see that," he answered honestly and I felt my heart break at the sight. He had tears in his eyes and just a self-loathing expression in his face.

"Buy a girl a drink at the bar," I suggested with a smile but my head felt slightly out of whack but I didn't care.

"I don't think you need another drink," Tom laughed and I shook my head with a smile.

"I said drink. I never said alcohol," I pointed out and saw a small smile pull at the corners of his lips before he sculled the remainder of his coke and offered me his hand. I accepted and we walked over to the bar, taking the last two seats available.

"Can we get a lemonade and..." Tom trailed off and looked over to me.

"Can you make it 2 please?" I asked before looking over my shoulder to try and find Bec but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Can't find Bec?" Tom asked catching my attention.

"No... but I can't see Tom either," I pointed out with a suggestive smirk as I turned back to him as the bartender placed our drinks on the bar.

"She isn't like that... is she?" Tom asked before taking a sip.

"In all honesty, I have no idea," I answered with a laugh before taking a drink and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you actually angry with me or do you just not trust me?" Tom asked after a moment of silence.

"Neither. I trust you a little bit but not completely," I began and I saw the pained expression return to Tom's features. "But... I don't hate you. I'm just scared and concerned,"

"I think that's pretty fair, Bec hates me though," He noted and I saw that he truly thought that.

"She's just watching out for me. I'd do the same thing for her if someone hurts her," I pointed out.

"I can't imagine Tom hurting her," Tom explained and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I inquired as I looked back around the pub for my friend.

"When Haz and I were organising this, he mentioned that he had seen her soul mark. He had taken a photo and showed me the picture. Tom has the same one," He explained before taking another swig of his drink.

"Cute," I laughed before sculling my drink, slightly disappointed that there was no bitter aftertaste from alcohol.

"There's a convention on Saturday and I was wondering... Will you come to the convention? I would love for you to be there," Tom asked hopeful.

"Of course I'll be there. Where else would I be?" I bit back the growl that I felt rise up in my throat and focused on my breathing after hearing the new voice. I saw Tom's face drop as anger boiled up inside of me.

"No. No, I won't," I snapped as I got up to leave.

"Jami. Please," Tom pleaded as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Why are you so keen on having this slut around?" I felt my anger snap as tears began to well in my eyes. I turned around and slapped Zendaya as hard as I could.

"I am not a slut, you bitch," I snapped. I ripped my arm out from Tom's grasp and began to storm away when Bec was right there with our bags and my jacket.

"Come on. Let's get home," She encouraged. We passed through the door and were about to reach the car when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards them.

"Jami please don't leave," Tom begged.

"Let me go and leave me the hell alone," I snapped. After the words left my mouth I regretted it. I hadn't meant to say them I was just angry because of Zendaya but now I'd said them, and right in front of everyone else as well. I pulled my hands from his grip and climbed into the car, thankful that Bec had already started the engine.

"I get you were pissed with Zendaya but what the hell was that?" Bec asked in anger and confusion as she pulled away from the curb, heading back to our apartment.

"The dumbest mistake of my life. On Saturday, there's a convention..." I began, stopping when sobs began to try and shake my body.

"We're going. Got it. Let's get you home and then we will talk about it tomorrow," Bec dismissed.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are we coming to this again?" Bec asked as we waited in line to enter the convention. I straightened an imaginary crease in my cosplay before turning to my friend.

"I just feel like this would be the best time to see how he feels. Someone is bound to ask about soulmates," I pointed out before looking back to the firmly closed doors.

"And if someone asks about Zendaya and him being a couple, do you really think you'll be able to keep yourself from doing something you'll regret?" Bec asked quietly as the doors began to open and the crowds began to push forwards.

"That's why I dragged your sorry arse along," I joked making Bec hit me in the arm playfully.

"So Who? What? When? Where? Jay," Bec asked as we finally made it through the doors and into the overwhelming interior of the convention centre.

"Tom doesn't have his panel until 12:30 so we have 3 and a half hours to kill. Let's look around," I offered as we walked past a Marvel store and both had to go in and look. The store had shirts and Pop! Vinyls covering every inch of the store with figurines on the tables and in a glass case in the corner behind the cashier and store runner.

"You could always go and get a photo with Tom before the panel," Bec suggested as I admired the 6-inch Spider-Man figurine. I shook my head and looked over at my friend.

"I don't want him to know I'm here. I want to hear his true thoughts and what better way," I noted as we turned and walked out of the store. I watched Bec begin looking around before she spoke up.

"I got to go to the loo. I'll meet up with you at the panel?" Bec asked and I shook my head.

"Meet me at the food stalls," I yelled at my friend's retreating figure. I watched her pull the finger at me before she was out of my sight. I shook my head before continuing my wander around the convention and looking at all of the different stalls. Until I stumbled upon the queues for the photo shoots. The only one available at the moment being Tom's.

"Are you getting a photo with him?" I turned suddenly to the new voice, startled by the fan.

"No. Gods no," I replied, possibly a little too quick as I turned back towards the queue.

"Why not?" The fan growled at me. I turned away from the queues again and slapped the fan.

"Bitch," The fan went to hit me when a hand stopped the fist from coming into contact with me.

"That's my best friend and if you want to hit her, you've got to go through me and her soulmate first," I sighed in relief as Bec stepped in.

"Oh, and who's her soulmate? Some pathetic piece of shit?" the girl asked and I laughed at her comment.

"I dare you to go in there and call Tom that to his face. I'd love to hear how that goes down," I snapped at the fan as another two girls turned up behind her.

"You are not his soulmate. I am," The fan commented as she went to punch Bec in the stomach. Another hand caught her second fist and there were some gasps fill the air.

"I can assure you, you are not his soulmate and you'd do well to leave my soulmate alone," Hiddles defended. The girl took her hands away with her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Come on you two, before you cause more mischief," Hiddles encouraged, pulling us away from the group that was beginning to form.

"Bec, please don't tell me that Tom knows we're here," I pleaded with my friend.

"I've made Haz swear to keep his mouth shut or I'll have his head on a plate," Bec noted as we reached a secluded area.

"And I'm not going to tell him. Rebecca told me why you two are here and I'm not going to interfere," Hiddles noted before kissing Bec's temple and retreating back to behind the fans view and to where all of the other celebrities waited to be pulled out into the fans grasps.

"Is that where you went earlier?" I asked as we headed towards the room where the panels were held.

"I went to see Tom and happened to bump into Haz while I was talking with him," Bec answered honestly as we sat down in the crowd to listen to the panel before my Tom's and just pretend to be interested in whoever or whatever it's about.

"You look sad girl," Bec pointed out as we finally got two seats in the centre of one of the blocks of people.

"I'll be fine once this is over with," I admitted, grabbing out my phone. I went on messenger and messaged Bec as the panel began.

 _ **Why can't this be as simple as drinking a glass of water? - Jay.**_ I watched my friend out the corner of my eye as she typed furiously on her phone. I looked up and watched the person sauntering onto the stage with all of the other people in the room screaming and cheering for the person but I have to admit that I have no idea who they are.

 _ **Because if it was then it wouldn't be real life. BTW who the hell is that?! - Bec.**_ I laughed internally as I read the message before shaking my head at my friend. We both sat patiently through the panel, hardly paying attention as we played games on our phones, read on Wattpad or AO3, or we were messaging each other on Messenger to pass the hour of the unknown person on stage.

"Thank fuck he's finished," Bec whispered as a lot of people began walking away and out of the room but quite a few people stayed behind or moved forward ready for Tom.

"I know right? But now we have the 10 or 15-minute wait until Tom comes on," I pointed out and we both sighed, settling in for what would feel like a long wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Bec and I continued to wait patiently for the panel to begin, her hands clenching and unclenching the longer we waited and I began to worry that she would get up and hit him in front of everyone when he came on. We both looked straight at the stage as the girls at the front began to cheer. Soon everyone was screaming and cheering as Tom walked on stage with a smile on his face.

"Hello everyone," Tom greeted with a wave of his hand and I felt my heart rate quicken. I had missed listening to him for the past week and hearing him from this far away made my heart ache. Some other words were passed but I ignored them as I focused on just looking at him. Even from this far away he was still a heartthrob.

"I was wondering what we can expect from the new Spider-Man movie?" I zoned in when I heard the first question and waited to see how many spoilers he would accidentally release.

"That's a trick question. I am just going to say that you should expect something awesome," Tom stated simply which made the crowd laugh.

"If you were able to, would you consider having Tessa in the Spider-Man film?" the next girl asked and I felt myself smile as I remembered how much I wanted to meet the little fur ball called Tessa and her naturally big smile.

"Most definitely. She'd make a beautiful addition to any movie set and everyone knows that," Tom joked and again everyone laughed at Tom's comment. My heart swelled as he began explaining how he would try and get Tessa in the film before the next person took their place to ask their question.

"So I really like you and I idolise you," the fan began. I sighed and took a deep breath while biting my tongue in an effort to avoid saying anything and giving away the fact that I was here but I didn't realise how hard this was going to be.

"Thanks," Tom stated with a smile as he looked over the crowd. Anytime he looked anywhere near me, I would look down at my phone and count to 10 before looking back up, his gaze having moved away from me.

"Um, but I was wondering why do you keep denying that you and Zendaya are soulmates?" the fan asked and I saw red. Bec's hand immediately grabbed my wrists to stop me from standing up but neither of us were expecting what came from Tom's mouth.

"We are not together and we never will be!" He snapped angrily, startling the entire crowd. I felt my mouth drop to the floor as he continued to rant publicly, this more than definitely filling every channel of social media in existence.

"I am sick of people saying that I am with her when we are not soulmates. Because of so many people encouraging this lie and rumour, my true soulmate has begun to hate me. She was in the hospital for a week and it was my fault. I can't forgive myself for the pain I caused her and she can't bring herself to forgive me because all she gets is pain because people keep thinking I am with Zendaya," I could feel my tears streaming down my face as my feet moved themselves. I was walking towards the stage on the opposite side to where his attention and rage was focused.

"I hurt her in the worst way anyone could ever hurt their soulmate and I never wanted to hurt her. Won't be surprised if I've lost her forever but I will keep trying to get her back and I'm not going to stop and give up on her until I die because I don't want to lose her," Tom finished with his voice breaking as tears flowed down his face. Despite the pain he had put me through, after hearing him say all of that in a public place where this will end up on YouTube, I had to forgive him for everything.

I could feel a sad smile on my lips as he turned away from his source of rage and stopped mid-step when his eyes landed on me. He took cautious steps towards the edge of the stage after dropping the microphone on the table on stage before jumping down in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you again," Tom sobbed completely broken. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt my smile widen.

"You didn't hurt me," I began. He pulled back and sobbed in relief before standing gobsmacked as I finished my sentence. "I forgive you, Tom."

"Thank you!" Tom thanked as he embraced me, both of us crying on the other in happiness. When we pulled apart, Tom offered me his hand and walked me to the stairs and up on stage. I stopped, not wanting to be in front of the thousands of people that were here and stage fright a big part of my reasons to stop.

"It's okay. Just pretend it's just you and me," Tom encouraged not letting go of my hand, his cheeks were still wet with tears and his eyes glistening with the ones that were still unshed.

"Okay," I followed after him with cautious steps, unsure of what to do other than focus on him. He stopped in the centre of the stage and I just continued to focus on him as he picked up the microphone.

"I'd like to introduce my soulmate, Jami Bielby," Tom introduced into the microphone, holding our joined hands up to show everyone. There were a few coos, some cheers and screams and the occasional booing, however.

He helped me to the edge of the stage and the staff let me stay there and watch the rest of his panel. The whole time he was talking and answering questions he would glance over to me and smile softly before going back to the audience.

After nearly an hour, the panel concluded and Tom just about sprinted off of the stage and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. He began sobbing as we hugged, and I couldn't help the happy tears that slid so easily down my face. I could see Haz passing Bec a dollar bill.

"What did you two bet on?" I asked when Tom finally let me go but kept his arm firmly wrapped around my waist.

"£50 that you two would sort out your problems by the end of the day," Bec explained as she smirked and stashed the note in her pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you two gonna be all smoshy and teary for the rest of the day?" Haz asked while Tom and I cuddled on one of the couches out the back. Waiting for Hiddles to hurry up and finish for the day.

"Only because he is my sole, soulmate," I noted before snuggling closer to Tom who had a big smug smile on his face as he held me tighter.

"Not the puns. Not again. Please, not the puns," Bec pleaded in annoyance.

"Am I too punny for you?" I asked between yawns, my eyes feeling heavy.

"If I hear one more pun from you Jay, I will hide your biscuits and every Spider-Man object that you own," Bec promised with a glare but a smile on her face.

"If you can hide them before I can stop you it will be your greatest response ability," I quipped. Tom and Haz began laughing while Bec just turned away, shaking her head and left.

"How about we go and get some lunch and they can catch up later?" Tom asked and I found myself nodding desperately as my stomach made itself known.

"What would you like for lunch?" Tom asked as he helped me stand up. I pretended to think about it as we left the convention centre and out into the street.

"Food," I answered earning a chuckle from Tom.

"Not the most helpful," Tom mused as we continued to walk through the , thankfully, relatively empty street.

"I know," I laughed before the sound of metal hitting metal filled the street. Both of us turned our heads to the noise and saw a car crumpled underneath a truck. My heart stopped as people began rushing to the car to help and try and get any survivors out, if there were any. I don't know when but Tom and I began running to help if we could.

In the car there was two bodies that were more than certainly dead and my stomach tied itself in knots at the sight. I took steps back and covered my mouth, grateful that they didn't need an extra set of hands as everyone that was surrounding the car helped to get a young boy out of the back of the crumpled car. Somehow, he had managed to survive and I felt a stab of pain for the boy. He only looked to be around 4 and he had just lost who I presumed were his parents.

It didn't take long for an ambulance and police cars to show up after the boy was removed from the car, a fire engine taking quite a bit longer unfortunately. I watched as the paramedics checked the young boy over, my heart stopping each time it looked like the paramedics thought they had found something wrong with the young boy.

"Jami?" I blinked a few times before looking over at Tom, seeing concern covering his features.

"Sorry. Pardon?" I asked, trying desperately to pay attention to Tom and not look back to the boy.

"I asked if you were okay?" I began nodding to Tom's question and was about to open my mouth to say so when something made me turn back to the boy. There was a police officer sitting in front of the young boy who just clung tightly onto the blanket the paramedics had given him. I felt my feet move against my will as I walked over to the ambulance, as the police officer held his hands out to the little boy he shook his head and jumped down from the ambulance and rushed over to me.

"Do you know this boy?" the officer asked when he reached the young boy and I.

"No. I've never seen him before," I admitted to the officer before looking back at the young boy who clung to my leg, using me as a shield from the officer.

"He doesn't want to ride in the cruiser but we need to get him to the station so he can be processed into the adoption system as soon as we can," I felt my heart stop at the officers words and I barely registered Tom's appearance by my side before I blurted out the one thing that I probably shouldn't have.

"I'll adopt him if I have to. But you aren't putting him into the system," I informed the officer, resting my hand on the young boys head and holding him gently behind me.

"Ma'am..." the officer began before Tom cut him off.

"He'll be fine in our care. We will adopt him," I tried not to let my mouth fall open when I realised that Tom was fine with this. I hadn't even thought about what he would say.

"Fine. He still has to come to the station so that we can put everything on record and we'll get a child services officer in to sort everything out," the officer grumbled before walking away.

"What made you say that?" Tom asked after a few moments and I felt heat spread over my face as I looked over at him sheepishly.

"I don't know. I'm just impulsive," I explained carefully before looking down at the little boy as he tugged on my shirt. I crouched down in front of him, able to feel Tom's presence get closer.

"What is it, Sweetie?" I asked the little boy, trying to keep a smile on my face for him.

"Fank chu," I felt my heart melt as he spoke and the slightly strained smile became a genuine smile.

"That's okay. I'm Jami and this is Tom," I introduced, motioning from myself to Tom before looking back at the young boy hopeful.

"D... Dray... Draven," The little boy stuttered in reply and I felt my heart melt more. He opened his arms nervously before wrapping them around my neck. Considering normally I'm not the biggest fan of hugs, I let Draven hug me, but I wrapped my arms around his legs and lifted him up as I stood back to my full height.

"We should probably get going before we start getting questioned," Tom mused as our phones both pinged with message tones.

"They can wait. We should get all of this sorted out first and then we can catch back up with them," I responded with a genuine smile before looking at the little boy I had impulsively adopted as he fell into a deep sleep. His head on my shoulder and his hands balled into fists as he held my hair, his face entirely relaxed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“You did what now?” Bec asked with a shocked face looking between myself, Tom and Draven.

“We adopted a kid,” Tom repeated.

“I got that much, I’m meaning that you two were unable to be in the same room together without something going to hell up until this morning but now you’ve just casually adopted a kid. Am I the only one questioning the impulsive nature of this?” Bec asked sounding very confused.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Jasmine noted with a dorky smile on her face as she looked at the sleeping toddler.

“I’m not saying that it isn’t cute but in my mind, this is like sleeping with your mortal enemy after 3 minutes of being kind to each other,” Bec continued before taking a bite from one of her chips. Thankful that there was a pub still open this late for us all to eat dinner.

“”And what if it had been one of us that had the impulse to adopt a kid. Would you still be against it?” Hiddles asked looking at my friend.

“1 st , touché. 2 nd , I’m not against what they’ve done, I am just! Questioning it!” Bec stated with emphasis on her words but the first comment made me laugh quietly so as to not disturb Draven.

“You sound more like you are against it,” Tom mused softly. Draven began to fuss in his sleep so I passed him to Tom and his fussing ceased.

“If I were against it, believe me. You’d know,” Bec stated and I smiled as I realised that was true.

“What are you gonna do about him anyway? It’s not like you guys have a kiddy proof area for him and you still don’t know how well Tessa is going to go with Draven being in the house,” Haz pointed out. I looked to Tom suddenly unsure.

“Actually they do. Think about it; Tessa is kind of like a toddler from what Jay’s made me watch of her so technically wherever Tessa is, Draven would be safe there too,” Bec explained and my fear ceased.

“That’s a good point,” Tom admitted and Bec smiled triumphantly.

“See? I’m not against this,” Bec responded proudly, motioning to Tom, Draven and I. Suddenly, Harrison jumped a little before couching awkwardly.

“I think we should probably get going,” Haz stated sounding a little uncomfortable before he and Jasmine quickly left the bar.

“I don’t want to know what they were doing just then,” I stated while shaking my head.

“I don’t think any of us need to know. But I have a feeling that we all know,” Bec stated sounding a little shocked before a smirk spread over her face.

“Don’t you dare,” Hiddles growled and the smirk feel from Bec’s lips.

“Geez Bec!” I cried out as my mind caught up with the unstated intention.

“I wouldn’t actually, Jay… And as much as I would like to say that you already know that,” Bec began with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah. That book contradicts your words,” I huffed out, trying not to smile.

“We should probably get going to but not for the same reason that those two left,” Tom stated and I nodded my head, ignoring Bec as she made a cat call. As we left the pub, I couldn’t help but watch Tom as he carried Draven. Something made my heart melt each time Draven would curl tighter into Tom’s chest and it made my eyes fill with tears.

“Are you okay, Darling?” Tom asked when he turned to face me, holding the door open for me.

“Yeah. Happy tears I swear,” I laughed quietly before leaning my head on Tom’s shoulder as we walked the short distance back to his place.

“So, um, there will be a spare bed after putting Draven to bed or, um,” Tom stumbled over his words, a deep crimson blush covering his cheeks and rushing down his neck.

“Are you asking if I’d like to share a bed with you?” I asked, stunned by my own confidence as I stared at Tom. His blush deepened as he stuttered out an answer that made no coherent sense.

“Dada. Why is your face red?” Draven asked sleepily but Tom and I both stopped walking and stared at the young brown haired boy who was now clinging onto Tom’s shirt.

“Did you hear that?” Tom asked his face breaking out into the proudest smile I had ever seen, the smile had so much emotion behind it that you couldn’t even list them all.

“Can you say that again, baby?” I asked walking closer to Tom but my focus on Draven.

“But I don’t wanna, mama,” Draven said through a yawn before resting his head back on Tom’s shoulder and drifting to an instant state of bliss.

“He just… he…” I stuttered. Both Tom and I were in a state of emotional ecstasy as the ecstatic joy washed over us at Draven’s, our son’s, words as we began walking home again.

“I swear that today is the best day of my life,” Tom cheered quietly so as not to wake Draven.

“And why is that?” I asked rhetorically but genuinely curious as to his answer.

“Well. Where to start?” Tom played, making me laugh quietly.

“Start at your favourite part of the day,” I told him with a smile on my face.

“Well, my beautiful soulmate and girl of my dreams has finally forgiven me for my misgivings,” Tom began making a familiar heat rush over my face.

“And then, it turns out that she is exceptionally impulsive hence another amazing thing that happened today,” Tom began before looking to Draven when he stirred.

“We adopted a beautiful boy. I love you, Darling,” Tom muttered before kissing my forehead as I rested it on his shoulder.

“I love you too Tom,” I mused softly. He shifted Draven onto his left side before wrapping his right arm around my waist, holding me close to him as we turned up the final street to reach home… home.


End file.
